youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddies, Inc
FreddieandDaffersfan movie-spoof and animal style of 2001's Disney and Pixar film, "Monsters Inc." Cast:Edit * Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - John Darling (An Never-Land Tale: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Ms. Flint - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * The Monsters uses clipboards - Genie (Aladdin) Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and John Smith (Pocahontas) * Mr. Waternoose - Clayton (Tarzan) * James P. Sullivan/Sulley - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Mike - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Betty - Rocky (Chicken Run) * Claws Ward - Old Raven (Freddie as F.R.O.7 1 1/2) * Jerry - Mushu (Mulan) * Small Monsters - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) * Kids Monsters doing Skipping ropes - Simon and Alvin (The Chipmunks Adventure) * Sneezing Fire Monster - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Tony - Fievel (An American Tail) * Blobby - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Franky - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Needleman and Smitty - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Celia Mae - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Randall - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) * Chalooby - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Roz - Evil Daffers (The Secret of Daffers 2: Daffers's Return) * One Eye Assistant Monster - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Fungus - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) (with/Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie)/El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) (as a extra) * Slug Monster Assistant - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Spike Jones - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Rivera - Simba (The Lion King) * Bob Peterson - Iago (Aladdin) * Ted Pauley - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Harry "Bud" Lucky - Zazu (The Lion King) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Harley P. Gerson - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ricky Plesuski - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Children Scream - Ravens (Freddie as F.R.O.7 1 1/2) * Claws Ward's Assistant - Genie (Aladdin) * Charlie - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) * George Sanderson - Pumbaa John (Timon Hood) * CDA - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Boo - Jeanette (The Chipmunks Adventure) * Sushi Chef - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Wife and Husband Monsters - Thumbelina and Cornelius (Thumbelina) * Camera Monster - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * TV News Reporter - Boris (Balto) * Nick Lanky Schmidt - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) * Yellow Slug Monster - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Multiple Eyes Monster - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Boo an an Monster Disguise - Ginger (Chicken Run) * Yellow Slug with Hat Monster - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Waxford - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Teacher - Tantor (Tarzan) * Children - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Babe (Babe) * Trailer Folk - Balto and Jenna (Balto) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Rex (in outtakes) - Bartok (Anastasia) Scenes: Edit Edit * Disney Characters Inc Part 1 - "Main Titles/Children in the Closet/Clayton * Disney Characters Inc Part 2 - "Morning Workout/Freddiepolis" * Disney Characters Inc Part 3 - "Freddies Inc/Quint" * Disney Characters Inc Part 4 - "Scare Floor/"23-19" * Disney Characters Inc Part 5 - "The End of the Day/Jeanette * Disney Characters Inc Part 6 - "Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment" * Disney Characters Inc Part 7 - "Bedtime" * Disney Characters Inc Part 8 - "Sneaking Jeanette to Work/Potty Break/Quint's Plot" * Disney Characters Inc Part 9 - "The Wrong Door/Freddie On The Run" * Disney Characters Inc Part 10 - "The Trash Compactor" * Disney Characters Inc Part 11 - "Freddie Kidnapped" * Disney Characters inc Part 12 - "The Pilot from Floop's Fooglies" * Disney Characters Inc Part 13 - "John Darling Scares Jeanette" * Disney Characters Inc Part 14 - "Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas * Disney Characters Inc Part 15 - "John Darling Rescues Jeanette" * Disney Characters Inc Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo/The Door Chase/Quint's Demise * Disney Characters Inc Part 17 - "Tricking Clayton" * Disney Characters Inc Part 18 - "Goodbye" * Disney Characters Inc Part 19 - "The Laugh Floor/Kitty" * Disney Characters Inc Part 20 - "End Credits/Outtakes and Company play" Movie Used: Edit * Monsters Inc'' (2001)'' Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: Edit * An Never-Land Tale: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2015) * Slepping Beauty (1959) * Tarzan'' (1999)'' * Peter Pan'' (1953)'' * Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) * Chicken Run'' (2000)'' * Freddie as F.R.O.7 1 1/2 (2015) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2'' (2004)'' * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * The Secret of Daffers 2: Daffers's Return (2015) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Robin Hood (1973) * Timon Hood (2015) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Balto (1995) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Spy Kids (2001) * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Anastasia (1997) Voices: Edit * John Goodman * Billy Crystal * Mary Gibbs * Steve Buscemi * James Coburn * Dee Wallace * Stan Ivar * Christian Hoff * Jason Marin * Sandy Duncan * Will Ryan * Ellen Greene * Charles Nelson Reilly * Sorrell Booke * Louise Chamis * Bob Gallico * Jake Steinfeld * T.J. Kuenster * Jim Doherty * John Drummond * Frank Kelly * Jim Henson * Steve Whitmire * Frank Oz * Eric Jacobson * Elizabeth Hartman * Chris Sarandon * John Leguizamo * Peter Ustinov * Dave Foley * Ken Page * Paul Reubens * Catherine O'Hara * Danny Elfman * Kevin Spacey * David L. Lander * Linda Larkin * Donnie Dunagan * Alexander Gould * Susanne Pollatschek * Cliff Edwards * Bob Newhart * Eva Gabor * Val Bettin * Carole Shelley * Ken Sansom * Jim Cummings * John Fiedler * Peter Cullen * Nikita Hopkins * J. Pat O'Malley * Dickie Jones Special Thanks: Edit *#* Don Bluth *#* Walt Disney *#* Jim Henson *#* Baddwing *#* CoolZDane *#* SuperDisneyFan15 Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Monsters Inc Movies